Beck Wants Jade
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Jade and Beck have been over since five months ago when Beck never opened Tori's front door and Jade left feeling hurt. But do they still want each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My first ever Victorious story which is a one-shot so please don't judge. TThanks. x**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Beck's POV: _

I rounded the corner to get to Sikowitz's class which I was dreading because he had gotten us to do improv and guess who's my partner. Jade. My ex-girlfriend who wants to kill me and eat me up.

Speak of the devil. I just walked into her. I grimaced, expecting a death glare and a rude remark. It never came. She just stood there all awkward and shy. Wait. Jade West, the most feared girl in our school, looked at me shy? She put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Let's...let's just get through this class, alright?" She asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I opemed the door for her and she walked in, me following in tow. Sikowitz stood on the small stage and Jade and I sat at the front and went through what we were going to do.

Our friends had walked in and sat behind us in pairs. Andre amd Tori. Cat and Robbie and Rex. "First up, Tandre." Sikowitz announced. Tori and Andre rolled their eyes as we laughed. Well, Jade didn't. Their improv was good and funny. Next Cat and Robbie. They were alright until Cat got a bit...well you know what I mean. Self-delusional. Next us with the funny name of Jeck by Sikowitz.

Jade and I took our places and I began with our first dialogue. "Nikky, my world crashes and burns when you hate me." I said.

"Jared, you don't understand..." Jade said. I grabbed her hand in mine and put it to my heart.

"I don't understand? Why do you hate me. And push me away?" I asked for good measure. Jade sighed and looked away.

"I'm supposed to hate you and push you away. I'm a evil witch. Everyone hates and fears me. All I wanted was a simple life where I wasn't hated. But I guess that's impossible. You can't love me, Jared." Jade said. I sighed and smiled gently.

"Why can't I? You're fantastic, Nikky." I said.

"You never loved me. I put you under a spell! We were over five hundred years ago, why come back? Why make this harder for us?!" Jade hissed. I was pretty certain that this was hitting closer to our relationship. Improv was since forgotten.

"It's because I think I'm still in love with you!" I shouted. I heard Andre sniffing. I think by the way he talked was that everyone looked at him except from Jade and I.

"What? I'm a sucker for love stories." He sniffled.

"This is improv, a'right." Rex said. Everyone shushed him. "What? It's true!" He retorted. Jade ran to her chair, got her bag and ran out the room. I stood there, shocked. I saw in the corner of my eye, Tori and Cat stand up.

"Beck? Are you okay?" Cat asked, rubbing my arm.

"I'll go after Jade." Tori said, getting her bag and leaving in the direction of Jade's footsteps.

"For what it's worth, I think Jade is still in love with you too." Andre said, patting my back.

What did I just say? I think by her reaction, she doesn't want us back together. But I am determined to get her back. I sighed and sat down in my chair rubbing my face with my hands. But how will I get her back?

* * *

**Well that was it. Sorry to disappoint if you didn't like it but, hey, I tried. Read my other stories! x**

**-Bex, ya homie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! I ddidn't expect this! Thank you! Now I think I should make this a multi chapter story. Thanks so much! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. x**

* * *

_Jade's POV:_

I stood in front of the school doors and sighed. Beck just admitted he still had feelings for me. But wasn't he the one who ended our relationship. He has no right to say he still loved me!

I turned around, hearing footsteps. Thank goodness it was only Tori. I let a tear or two slip down my cheek and she hugged me.

The last time when Beck and I broke up, when I dumped him,Tori was there for me. I reluctantly wrapped my arms around her and cried.

"Shh." She comforted me. Why is she so good to me? Even though I gave the okay for her and Beck to resume their 'romantic relationship' she still didn't want to disrespect me even though we're 'eh' friends. She was willing to end her friendship with Beck for me. Do you know how serious that is?

"I'm sorry." I apologized, crying. Tori leaned back, confused.

"Sorry for what?" She asked. "You didn't do anything." She smiled.

"For being mean to you. You're alright, Tori." I smiled. Tori grinned and hugged me again. "What am I going to do? I obviously need to think about my relationship status with Beck. I mean, the whole school knows we're over that's why girls freely hit on him when I'm right there. I feel jealous when I'm the one who kinda ended it." I say, bursting into tears.

"He ended it. By accident. Trina kinda got wacky when he walked to the front door. You were counting and she grabbed his legs trying to stop him from going. When he was freed, you stopped counting then left." She explained.

"Wait, he didn't really want to end us?" I asked in awe. She nodded and handed me a tissue. "I guess I kinda should have known. Trina is a no-talent-boyfriend-stealing idiot." I smiled. Tori grinned and rolled her eyes.

"And guess who has to live with her?" She pointed at herself and we laughed. Tori brought me over to her locker and opened it, handing me her makeup kit and pushing me in front of her built-in mirror. I did my makeup and stuffed kit inside, closing the locker door. I leaned against the metal and sighed.

"We have to talk, don't we?" I asked, talking about Beck.

"I think you do. This is killing the both of you, which kills us because we're your 'eh' friends." Tori smiled at the last part causing me to smile back. "You two are meant to be." She said.

"I guess we are, huh?" I replied, hanging my head and sighing. "I guess we are." I said to myself.

* * *

**Did you like that? Review! Please do because I don't know if I should continue!**


End file.
